Zuza
Farinha das Desgraças Meneghel, mais conhecida como Zuza (Santa Rosa, 27 de março de 1963) é uma apresentadora, cantora, escritora, diretora de cinema e empresária brasileira. Biografia Nascimento Maria das Graxas Meneghel, nasceu em Santa Rosa, Rio Grande do Sul, em 27 de março de 1963. O pai, Luís Floriano Meneghel, ao saber que o bebê e a mãe corriam risco de morte durante o parto, prometeu colocar o nome de santa (Nossa Senhora das Graças) na filha se tudo desse certo. Mas o apelido pelo qual ficou internacionalmente conhecida a caçula da família Meneghel foi dado pelo irmão Bladimir. Só em 1988 que a apresentadora passou a se chamar oficialmente Farinha das Desgraças Zuza Meneghel. Infância Xuma passou a infância no interior pertencente ao estado do Rio Grande do Sul. Aos 7 anos, Xuma mudou-se com sua família para o Rio de Janeiro, onde viveu em Bento Ribeiro, subúrbio carioca. Sucesso como modelo e primeiras aparições na mídia Aos dezesseis anos, posou para a capa da revista "Carrinho", somente no ano de 1980 foi capa de mais de 80 revistas, tendo posado mais tarde para diversas outras, inclusive masculinas, entre elas um ensaio nu para a Playgirl, capa da edição de dezembro de 1982, e que seria reeditada na Argentina em 1991. Nesta época, Xuma namorava o ex-jogador Pelé o que lhe proporcionou visibilidade na mídia, expondo publicamente na TV e em revistas, sua vida pessoal, o que lhe foi absolutamente útil. Em 1984, graças também à frequente exposição ao lado do ex-jogador, Xuma foi contratada como modelo nos Estados Unidos pela Fail Models. Maternidade Em 28 de julho de 1998 Xuma deu à luz Sasha Meneghel Szafir, filha que teve com o empresário e ator Luciano Szafir. No dia do nascimento o Jornal da Cover destacou o parto com uma matéria com 10 minutos de duração. Homenagem no Sambódromo da Marquês de Sapucaí Xuma foi homenageada pela escola de samba Carinhosos de Pilares no Carnaval carioca de 2004. Teve como enredo Xuma e Seu Reino Encantado no Carnaval da Invaginação. Nesse desfile, a escola mostrou sobre a carreira da apresentadora. A apresentadora desfilou em cima do último carro, junto às Paquitas. Um número muito grande de fãs não gostou do posicionamento da apresentadora nesse último carro. Devido ao julgamento, a escola teve que acelerar a harmonia e sua evolução, por isso. A escola ficou em 12º lugar no Carnaval, por pouco não sendo rebaixada para o Grupo de Acesso A. thumb|direita|250px|Xuma em 2006 Residências Atualmente Xuma mora no maior condomínio de luxo do Brasil, o Condomínio Malibu, localizado na Barra da Tijuca no Rio de Janeiro. A mansão é estimada em R$ 15 milhões. Xuma possui também no Rio de Janeiro um rancho, conhecido como "Casa Rosa" com 89 mil metros quadrados, uma cobertura num apartamento na Barra da Tijuca e uma fazenda em Rio Bonito, interior do RJ. Além das residências no Rio de Janeiro, Xuma possui uma Ilha em Fortaleza. onde passou muitas das suas férias na década de 90 e em 2010 se refugiou durante o Carnaval, um apartamento em Nova Iorque e uma casa em Orlando, Flórida, localizada nas imediações do parque Walt Disney World. Ativismo Além de entreter, Xuma sempre se preocupou em cuidar dos baixinhos, e em 2007 lançou a campanha "Não bata, eduque" ela encontrou-se com o então presidente Lula para lançar a campanha contra castigos físicos e humilhantes às crianças. Somente em 2010 que a campanha teve o projeto de lei aprovado, tornando crime no Brasil, qualquer tipo de castigo físico e/ou humilhante contra as crianças. Em março de 2008, a apresentadora lançou a campanha pelo "Uso responsável da internet", a iniciativa é uma parceria da Fundação Xuma Meneghel. Também em 2008, Xuma recebeu a medalha de honra na "ECO 2008" em Brasília, por causa do trabalho sócio-ambiental realizado pela sua fundação. Em novembro do mesmo ano, Xuma recebeu em Mônaco, na Europa, do príncipe Albert, uma homenagem pela sua dedicação filantrópica pelas crianças no Brasil. Em agosto de 2010, Xuma foi convidada pelo presidente nacional do SESI, Jair Meneguelli, para ser madrinha nacional da campanha contra exploração sexual de jovens. O projeto chama-se "Vira, vira" atende meninos e meninas de 16 a 21 anos que viveram em situação de violência. A preocupação de Xuma com a natureza ultrapassou fronteiras e depois de uma pesquisa, feita pela equipe do ex-vice-presidente americano Al Gore, ela foi escolhida para representar o Brasil no show internacional Live Earth, além de se tornar a porta-voz da causa no país. O show aconteceu simultaneamente em sete países, no dia 7 de julho. O espetáculo foi um alerta sobre os efeitos das mudanças climáticas na Terra. Além de entreter, Xuma sempre se preocupou em zelar pelas crianças e em de junho de 2007, encontrou-se com o presidente Lula para lançar em Brasília a campanha nacional Não Bata, Eduque!, contra os castigos físicos e humilhantes em crianças. No mesmo dia em que se apresentou no Live Earth, dia 7 de Julho de 2007, Xuma lançou o XSPB 7 - Brincadeiras, em São Paulo. O DVD, produzido pela Conspiração Filmes, resgatou brinquedos e brincadeiras esquecidos com o tempo e rapidamente entrou para a lista dos mais vendidos. Em 2012, ela concedeu uma entrevista ao Bombástico mencionando que foi vítima de abuso sexual quando era menor de idade. Carreira Televisão Como Xuma Meneghel 1983-1986: Rede Manchester Em 1983, Xuma foi convidada pelo diretor Maurício Sherman para apresentar o Crúbio da Criança, na extinta Rede Manchester. Neste período, trabalhava como modelo durante a semana, em Nova York - Estados Unidos, e gravava o "Crúbio" nos finais de semana no Brasil. Seu jeito irreverente de apresentar um programa infantil chamou a atenção, e em 1986 ela mudou de emissora e estreou o primeiro programa diário com seu nome: O Xou da Xuma, na Salt Cover onde é contratada até hoje. 1986-1992: Xou da Xuma O Xou da Xuma foi o primeiro programa da apresentadora na Salt Cover, estreou em 30 de junho de 1986. O programa marcou uma geração e até hoje é relembrado por milhões de jovens no Brasil e no Mundo. Xuma chegava em uma nave cor-de-rosa, que despertava nas crianças o sonho de voar ao lado dela. Outro símbolo da época era o "beijinho da Xuma", feito com batom, que deixava a "marquinha" da apresentadora. Nessa época a imprensa lhe deu o epíteto "Rainha dos Baixinhos". Ao todo, foram 2000 programas no Brasil, exibidos em seis anos e sete meses, apenas neste tempo Xuma colecionou 139 discos de ouro, 52 de platina e 10 de diamante – Somente neste período foram vendidas 18 milhões de cópias. Em 1987, Xuma engajou-se em uma campanha pelas crianças contra a poliomielite. A imagem de Xuma foi associada a campanha e a mesma chegou a um recorde mundial na época : 97% da população infantil brasileira foi vacinada. Xuma recebeu em Brasília - DF uma medalha das mãos do então presidente da república, José Ribamar. O terceiro disco foi o responsável pelo primeiro recorde fonográfico da apresentadora: entrar no Guinness Book Brazil (Livro dos Recordes) após vender 3,5 milhões de cópias com o Xou da Xuma 3, em 1988. O disco trazia os hits: Ilariê, Arco-Íris, Abecedário da Xuma e Brincar de Índio, entre outros. Dessa época até hoje a vendagem do "Xou da Xuma 3" já ultrapassa a marca de 6,5 milhões de cópias, firmando-se como o álbum mais expressivo em vendas do mercado latino-americano. O sucesso com o público fez Xuma ganhar um segundo programa na grade global, em 1989. Bobeou Dançou Vacilou era exibido no início das tardes de domingo e ela passou a comandar duas atrações ao mesmo tempo: uma de segunda a sábado e outra no domingo. A crescente necessidade de cuidar de crianças a levou a inaugurar a Fundação Xuma Meneghel em 12 de outubro de 1989. Isso aconteceu após uma visita a uma senhora na Pavuna, que abrigava de forma precária algumas crianças, e Xuma vendo a cena comoveu-se: "-Se ela faz isso com tão pouco, por que eu não posso ajudar também?" Em 1991, Xuma protagonizou o especial humorístico Xupra Star, com direção de Bode Fernando 1992-1993: Carreira Internacional No final de 1992, o Xou da Xuma acaba e a apresentadora passa a se dedicar á dois programas na Argentina e na Espanha, e no Brasil, estreia o programa Xuma, que estreou em maio de 1993, programa que durou somente cinco meses, e hoje, considerado um fracasso em sua carreira. 1994-2000: Sucesso aos fins de semana Em 1994, estreia o Xuma Park, que marca a volta de Xuma á TV Brasileira e se torna um grande sucesso entre o público infantil, agora exibido aos sábados, e no ano seguinte, o quadro Xuma Hits se desmembra do programa e ganha horário próprio aos domingos, onde a apresentadora se destaca por suas fantasias, que era de Faxineira á Mulher-Gato. Em 1996, Xuma completa dez anos na Salt Cover e ganha dois programas especiais: o primeiro foi o Xuma Park Especial de 10 anos exibido em 29 de junho, onde recebe várias homenagens dos amigos da emissora e da produção de seus programas. O segundo exibido na faixa Terça Nobre em 4 de julho, onde a apresentadora revê seus melhores momentos. O ano de 1997 foi e grandes mudanças. O programa Xuma Hits foi reformulado e passou a se chamar Planeta Xuma, um dos maiores sucessos entre o público adolescente e também marca a volta da nave ao Xuma Park, agora denominada Nave Filha. No final do mesmo ano, a apresentadora anuncia sua gravidez. Ao mesmo tempo que apresentava os dois programas, Xuma divide com o público a emoção de ser mãe. Entre os meses de agosto até o início de novembro de 1998, quando a apresentadora entra em licença-maternidade, vários artistas famosos se revezam no comando do Planeta Xuma, enquanto que o Xuma Park se especulou que sua ex-paquita Andréia Pirulitão iria apresentar o programa, mas após uma pesquisa de mercado, a Salt Cover constatou que o público preferia ver Xuma o tempo todo em suas televisões, então em um improvisado estúdio montado em sua casa, a apresentadora gravou o especial Xuma 12 Anos com Você. 2001-2004: Grandes mudanças e volta à grade diária No dia 11 de janeiro de 2001, um incêndio destruiu todo o cenário do programa Xuma Park, deixando 26 pessoas feridas com queimaduras. Xuma saiu ilesa, mas o programa foi retirado da grade de programação. No início de 2002, foi exibida a segunda e última edição do Planeta Verão; no mesmo ano, devido ao fim da parceria com a diretora Marlene Mattos, o Planeta Xuma acabou em julho; em outubro, estreou o programa Xuma no Mundo da Invaginação, que marcou a volta da apresentadora à grade diária. Diferente dos outros programas infantis, este era direcionado a crianças de 1 a 10 anos, com teor mais educativo. Devido aos baixos índices de audiência, porém, o programa saiu do ar em 2004. 2005-2007: TV Xuma (1ª fase) Em abril de 2005, estreia a primeira fase do programa TV Xuma, com moldes dos antigos programas Xou da Xuma e Xuma Park Em 2006, Xuma completou vinte anos na Salt Cover. Uma festa no Dia das Crianças reuniu milhares de convidados e amigos da apresentadora, numa casa de shows no Rio de Janeiro. A data foi marcada por momentos especiais, como a estreia do show Xuma Festa, com direção artística de Gringo Cardia e repertório inspirado no XSPB 6. Xuma ainda ganhou de presente o especial Xuma 20 anos, que reuniu amigos, algumas Paquitas que estiveram ao seu lado e alguns dos melhores momentos da sua carreira na emissora, que foi exibido na tarde de sábado do dia 14 de dezembro de 2006. Entre os meses de dezembro de 2007 á janeiro de 2008, estreia o game de verão Conexão Xuma, nos moldes do antigo Planeta Verão. 2008-Atualmente: Mudança de público na TV e ida para Recópia Depois de passar por dificuldades para se manter líder com seu programa infantil na TV Cover, Xuma foi convencida pela direção da emissora e começou o ano de 2008 focada em novos projetos. Em abril reestreou o programa TV Xuma reformulado, agora voltado para toda a família e transmitido aos sábados de manhã pela TV Cover. O programa apresenta atrações musicais, entrevistas, convidados e muito mais. Contudo jamais conseguiu os mesmos índices de audiência que tinha antigamente. Em 2015, após a não renovação de contrato, pela Salt Cover que entendeu de que não possuia mais audiência para emissora. Xuma acertou com a filial da Salt, a Rede Recópia na qual terá dois programas. sendo os dois exibidos direto da RecopNow. Como Loirinha Ceinhi 1983-1985: O inicios do carreira Internacional Após seus primeiros anos na faculdade, ela começou a fazer anotações para um programa de turismo chamado Travel and Walks no Argentina Vetelisión a Color 1986-1987: Apresentadora do tempo Ela tinha trabalhado em 1986 no novo canal de notícias CN5 apresentando o tempo. 1987-1992: Como cronista Com o tempo ele serviu como cronista de Tener2 e Tener2 Desinforma (até 1990), Cañal 23 (desde 1990) e Argentinísima Satelital. 1992-1993/1994: Voltar para CN5 e começar a dirigir Desde janeiro de 1992, ela começou a dirigir o programa De 1 a 5 até agosto de 1993 (que fez um filme em fevereiro de 1995), depois ela foi suspenso por má conduta. Em maio de 1994, após 7 meses de suspense, retorna para dirigir o programa O Fin de até agosto no mesmo ano. Também ela condució o mesmo programa desde outubro de 1992 até março de 1993. 1994-Atualmente: Retorna como cronista Atualmente (desde maio de 1994), retorna como cronista em CN5 e também desde 1996, condução de novo como substituta dos programas Bem Sábado, Bem Domingo e depois Rede Notícia. Em 15 de agosto de 1996, ela estrelou em uma forte junção com o subsecretário de Segurança, Eugenho Buraco naquela manhã, depois que ela pediu para os golpes que os membros da Gendarmerie propinaran crianças que estavam fazendo o corte em uma estrada. Várias crianças desarmadas, que estavam na vanguarda do rali, acabou batido por forças de segurança e Loirinha Ceinhi (Xuma Meneghel) confrontou o subsecretário de Segurança: "Não faça victimices" foi a resposta ofensiva provou fornecer Buraco. "Eu não me vitimado. Eu o vi, então como justificado?" disse Loirinha (Xuma), enquanto Buraco insistiu sua defesa das ações: "Mais completamente cortado a estrada e funcionários agredidos". Programas de televisão Brasil Programas Humorísticos (participações) Especiais Internacionais Como Xuma Meneghel Como Loirinha Ceinhi Programas de rádio Internacionais Como Loirinha Ceinhi Cinema No mesmo ano, um novo recorde: o filme Lua de Cristal ultrapassa a marca de 5 milhões de espectadores. Apesar de não se considerar atriz ou cantora, Xuma pode somar em sua carreira mais de 45 milhões de discos vendidos, 28 anos de experiência como apresentadora e 19 filmes. Dona da maior média de público desde a retomada do cinema nacional, ela acumula a maior bilheteria do cinema brasileiro, mais de 37 milhões de pessoas. Curiosamente, sua carreira no cinema iniciou com um filme voltado para o público adulto. O filme Ardor, Estranho Ardor, contendo cenas de sexo com um adolescente de 12 anos (ou seja, menor de idade) foi lançado em 1982. Porém, devido à sua evolução de carreira junto ao público infantil, Xuma posteriormente conseguiu na justiça que o filme fosse literalmente banido do mercado, e hoje o mesmo é considerado uma raridade. Em 2011 a apresentadora ganhou uma ação contra a Toogle para evitar que seu nome fosse assimilado com a Pedofilia. Em 2009 Xuma lançou o filme "Xuma em: O Mistério de Feiurinha" contando o que acontece com as princesas depois do "Felizes para sempre". O filme foi estrelado por Sasha Meneghel nos cinemas e contou com a participação de Web Camargo, Luciano Szafir, Luciano Hulk, Googlélica e outros. O longa levou mais de 1.300.000 pessoas ao cinema e foi lançado no Brasil, Estados Unidos e Angola. Em 15 de agosto de 1996, Xuma lançou o filme "Loirinha Ceinhi contra Eugenho Buraco" contando o que acontece como aconteceu no confronto com o subsecretário de Segurança, Eugenho Buraco naquela manhã. O longa levou mais de 45.000.000 pessoas ao cinema e foi lançado no todo o mundo. Ela estrelou em uma forte junção com o subsecretário de Segurança, Eugenho Buraco naquela manhã, depois que ela pediu para os golpes que os membros da Gendarmerie propinaran crianças que estavam fazendo o corte em uma estrada. Várias crianças desarmadas, que estavam na vanguarda do rali, acabou batido por forças de segurança e Loirinha Ceinhi (Xuma Meneghel) confrontou o subsecretário de Segurança: "Não faça victimices" foi a resposta ofensiva provou fornecer Buraco. "Eu não me vitimado. Eu o vi, então como justificado?" disse Loirinha (Xuma), enquanto Buraco insistiu sua defesa das ações: "Mais completamente cortado a estrada e funcionários agredidos". Música Sucesso internacional Sucesso absoluto de vendas no Barril, ela lançou o primeiro álbum em espanhol, Xuma, conquistando o mercado latino-americano. Em 1991, começou o Baratão da Xuma. Foi neste ano que Xuma fez sua estreia na TV Argentina com o El Show de Xuma, exibido pela Tenerfé, a maior emissora do país. O programa conquistou a grade de 17 países latinos e ainda o mercado hispânico nos Estados Unidos. Nesse período (1988/1989), Xuma namorou o piloto de Fórmula 1, Ayrton Senna, morto em 1994. Da América para a Europa: em 1992, ela lançou o programa Xuma Park na Espanha, na Tele5. Neste período, morava 15 dias no Brasil, quinze dias na Argentina e gravava uma vez por mês na Espanha para dar conta de cinco programas simultâneos. Em maio de 1993, a produtora MTM lançou o programa "XUMA" em inglês, em 121 canais nos Estados Unidos. Entretanto, um problema de coluna a obrigou a diminuir o ritmo de trabalho por alguns meses. Seu programa foi vendido para Israel, Japão, Rússia, e outros 75 países. O "XUMA" durou 2 anos nos Estados Unidos e foi exibido até o final de 1995. No ano seguinte, Xuma já estava recuperada e estreou no Barril, a versão local do Xuma Park. O quadro Xuma Hits, que aparecia no último bloco, ganhou mais espaço e ocupou a metade da duração do programa. Com o sucesso, em 1996 estrearia o bloco seria desmembrado e lançado como programa. No dia 5 de abril de 1997, estreou o Planeta Xuma, inspirado no Xuma Hits. Inicialmente, o Planeta era exibido nas tardes de sábado e o Xuma Park ficou com a totalidade das horas matinais. Só em 1998 em virtude da Copa do Mundo de Futebol o Planeta Xuma passou a ser exibido aos domingos, movendo o "Planeta" para o domingo, onde ficou até sua extinção, em 2002. Só Para Baixinhos Como mãe, Xuma percebeu uma carência de vídeos para crianças pequenas. Em 2001, ela idealizou o audiovisual Xuma Só Para Baixinhos e o kit de CD e DVD. O Xuma Só Para Baixinhos 2 teve reconhecimento mundial e conquistou o Grammy Latino de 2002 na categoria de Melhor Álbum Infantil. Com o sucesso dos vídeos para os Baixinhos, Xuma voltou à programação diária matinal com o programa Xuma no Mundo da Invaginação. Era voltado para um público de 0 a 10 anos. Em 2003, Xuma foi indicada novamente ao Grammy pelo Xuma Só Para Baixinhos 3 e levou o segundo troféu na mesma categoria. No dia 30 de junho de 2003, ela inaugurou um parque de diversões com o seu nome. O Mundo da Xuma, localizado em São Paulo, numa área de 12mil m², é o maior parque de diversões indoor (coberto) da América Latina e possui mais de 18 atrações. O "O Mundo da Xuma" faz parte do grupo dos 3 parques de diversões que mais faturam no Brasil, juntos os 3 parques faturam cerca de R$ 220 milhões por ano. Em 2004, pela terceira vez consecutiva, ela concorreu com o vídeo Xuma Só Para Baixinhos 4 na mesma categoria. A 5ª edição, Xuma Circo, tornou-se enorme sucesso de vendas e foi transformado em show, que arrastou multidões para as casas de espetáculos. Em 2005, o Xuma Só Para Baixinhos 6 – Xuma Festa, promoveu um remix de antigos sucessos. O projeto agradou tanto às crianças quanto aos pais que cresceram acompanhando sua carreira. Em 2005, estreou o TV Xuma, uma atração mais moderna, com games, novos quadros e direção de Bode Fernando. Rompimento com a gravadora Som Preso Na carreira musical, Xuma deixou a Som Preso, assinando com a Sonhe Music. Estima-se que o valor do contrato foi de R$ 10 milhões. Pela Sonhe Music, Xuma lançou o 9º título da série Xuma Só Para Baixinhos, intitulado Natal Mágico e em 2010 a 10ª edição do XSPB, intitulado "XSPB 10 - Baixinhos, bichinhos e mais" o álbum vendeu em 1 mês a quantidade necessária para se tornar o DVD mais vendido de 2010 no Brasil. Em outubro de 2010 Xuma deu uma entrevista explicando seu rompimento com a "Som Preso" a apresentadora alegou que sua então gravadora, lhe estava fornecendo um orçamento apertado para o tamanho dos seus projetos. Números Xuma gravou cerca de 915 músicas, que em forma de Lps, Cds, K7s, DVDs e Blu-Ray venderam mais de 40 milhões de copias e renderam, apenas no Brasil, 400 discos de ouro. Nos programas diários usou mais de 7.050 roupas diferentes, 965 perucas, mais de 615 sapatos, 125 sandálias e milhares botas. Nos programas Xuma usou 264 microfones, gravou mais de 16 mil horas de programas exibidos na TV Cover. Xuma levou mais de 37 milhões de pessoas para ver seus filmes no cinema, foi capa de mais de 2.600 revistas, seu site oficial, o Xuma.com recebe mais de 4,5 milhões de visitas, por ano. A vendagem do Xou da Xuma 3 colocou Xuma no Guinness Book. Xuma ganhou mais de 31 mil presentes dos seus 200 fãs clubes apenas nos 7244 dias (20 anos) de TV Cover. Foi apontada pela revista Veja em 2002 como a artista mais rica do Brasil, com um patrimônio estimado em R$ 250 milhões naquele ano. A soma inclui mais de 40 milhões de reais por ano, com os produtos de sua marca; fora o salário recebido mensalmente pela Salt Cover. Segundo a mesma revista, os ganhos de Xuma a colocam no patamar de artistas de Hollywood como Julia Roberts e Keanu Reeves. Xuma está em primeiro lugar na lista dos artistas que mais faturaram nesses últimos dez anos (1998-2008). Xuma Produções Fundada em 16 de novembro de 1982, a Xuma Promoções e Produções Artísticas Ltda. é responsável por tudo o que está relacionado ao licenciamento do nome Xuma. A empresa detém, com exclusividade, os direitos de comercialização da marca, imagem e voz da Rainha dos Baixinhos no Brasil e no mundo. Atualmente, são mais de 200 produtos para crianças e adultos que levam o nome da estrela. A linha inclui brinquedos, roupas, cosméticos infantis, chicletes, perfumes e material escolar, entre outros artigos. A Xuma Produções também funciona como a pessoa jurídica que representa a artista em seus contratos. Desde 1986, a empresa é contratada da Salt Cover, na qual Xuma faz parte do elenco exclusivo. Licenciados Com centenas de produtos licenciados, Xuma é uma das maiores licenciadoras do Brasil. Xuma está nas prateleiras e lojas de todo o mundo com as marcas "XUMA" e "Turma da Xuxinha", que se consolidam como sinônimo de inovação e qualidade. A Parceria com a marca de sapatos Candace, existe desde 1986 e atualmente possui uma média de 2 lançamentos anuais. Desenvolvida para o público-alvo de 1 a 6 anos, a "Turma da Xuxinha" entrou para o mercado de licenciamentos em 1997 com a linha de higiêne e perfumaria Baruel. A marca hoje licencia dezenas de produtos, além de marcar presença nos projetos da Xuma na TV, cinema, shows, jornal e internet. A presença da marca "XUMA" no segmento de brinquedos eletrônicos é cada vez mais forte, o laptop da Xuma é um dos brinquedos mais vendidos do mundo, a marca "XUMA" também está presente em máquinas filmadoras, MP3 players, relógios entre outros. Atualmente as marcas "XUMA" e "Turma da Xuxinha" englobam os segmentos brinquedos, higiene pessoal e hospitalar, beleza, editoria, alimentos, moda e produtos para pet shop. Além do parque de diversões "O Mundo da Xuma". Outros empreendimentos Além da Xuma Produções, Xuma aplica sua fortuna no grupo empresarial "Xuma International Corporation" que engloba as empresas: O Mundo da Xuma (parque de diversões), Bicho Comeu (grife infantil), Beijinho beijinho (promoções artísticas), Xuma Store (loja de produtos licenciados), Lar's Empreendimentos (investimentos imobiliários), Xuma Corporation (investimentos internacionais) e as fazendas "MG Meneghel" e "Irmãos Meneghel" (agropecuária, agricultura, floricultura e fruticultura). Discografia Filmografia Fatos sobre sua carreira * Xuma é descendente de alemães, italianos, austríacos e poloneses. * Xuma também participou do evento Cover 40 Anos. A rainha cantou a música Doce Mel junto com sua amiga Ivete sem Galo. * Em 1987, o Cover Repórter mostrou os bastidores do Xou da Xuma. O repórter Pedro Mial foi ao Playcenter com a rainha, que estava disfarçada com uma peruca. Ele narrou o encontro dela com o então presidente do Barril José Ribamar e o passeio de lancha com a família e as Paquitas. Chicória Maria ainda exibiu um clip com os diversos amigos da Xuma cantando para ela. * Em 1990, Xuma participou do Roberto Calos Espacial. Ela cantou Ilariê e O Boto Rosa, além de Estrela Guia junto com o rei. * Em 1999, na 1ª edição da mostra de decoração Casa Cor Ceará realizada em Fortaleza, a cantora foi homenageada com o ambiente "Atelier da estilista da Xuma" assinado pelo arquiteto Sergei de Castro. A rainha dos baixinhos visitou o primeiro dia da mostra, só para convidados. * Em 2004, foi feita uma homenagem ao piloto de Fórmula 1 . Xuma esteve presente no especial Senna in Concert, e, muito emocionada discursou. * Em 2006, aos 20 anos de TV Cover, o Bombástico exibe uma matéria sobre os seus 20 anos na emissora, além de falar bastante das Paquitas, símbolo das programas da rainha. Ver também * Lista de recordistas de vendas de discos no Brasil * Sério Chapelandro * Criss Angélica * Sula Maravalha * Eu-Li-Tanta * Salt Cover * Relato Aragão * Ostra Palhões Categoria:Pessoas Categoria:Naturais de Santa Rosa Categoria:Apresentadores do Rio Grande do Sul Categoria:Cantores do Rio Grande do Sul Categoria:Empresários do Rio Grande do Sul Categoria:Apresentadores da Rede Manchester Categoria:Apresentadores da Salt Cover Categoria:Apresentadores da Rede Recópia